


Into My World

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Divorce?, Help, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KimKairi, Kyungsooisthebest, M/M, Mpreg, References to Illness, Top!Jongin, idontknowwhattotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: A life where everything was perfect and then not.Time goes by, we should too.With life, we grow.With love, we conquer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 204





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> for @kaisootwtfic and her amazing prompt. you're an angel. <3 please enjoy this. 💕❤️

**Three weeks since Jongin had noticed how his money keeps on magically disappearing from his secret safe so he sets up cctv around it.**

_ "So it is you, the culprit." _

_ "Let me off the hook just once I beg you." _

_ "Give me a valid reason then." _

_ "N-no." _

_ "Then rot in jail." _

_ "Fine. My daughter is critical & I need money for her transplant." _

Jongin laughs darkly, not buying the story.

_"You don't have a kid Kyungsoo."_ The CEO mocks, taking the bag from Kyungsoo's grip.

_"I have a daughter."_ Kyungsoo gulps nervously ** _._** _"And she's your daughter too."_


	2. In case this is the last time

Saying that he should've known better would be the last thing that he could say to himself right now since gave up the right to voice out his opinion, regarding this matter...or to specifically put it, regarding this person…

The ice in his glass clinks as he tilts the crystal scotch glass, the alcohol already tasted so bland and pointless, just like what he's doing right now. 

He couldn't stop reviewing the footage of the security cameras he placed around his office at his house. Last night, he finally decided to put a couple of security cameras hidden all over the room and some pointing directly towards his safe, the reason for this dilemma. 

Jongin always kept money on hand in case of emergencies and most of them are piled inside his three door safe that's located behind the sliding wall that has a very large landscape photo of Amsterdam at night perched on the said wall. The first safe is where he keeps his important documents, the second and third are solely for money and his prized possessions. 

He didn't notice it before since he usually puts in a bundle of cash every week to pile it up for savings but while he was trying to fix it two months ago, he noticed that the money was half of what it was. Half. How in the world would he forget or overlook losing half of his money? He's the CEO of KAI, a very well known chain of hotels and resorts all over Asia and he's pretty sure he's not allowed to make mistakes.

He should've investigated it then but work got too busy and he was trying to expand his hotel chain to Europe at that time so he forgot about it. But when he came back from London, he noticed that his safe was half empty again. Right at that moment, he decided to fire all his housekeepers and security. He replaced his security team and even demanded the security at the lobby to monitor their CCTV feeds closely. 

He lives at the top floor, the penthouse of course and the floor below his was only occupied by his security team but some elite tenants are living in the building too. They are paying for high security and discretion so Jongin should be treated the same since he actually owns the building. 

Losing money that huge wasn't the problem, the problem was how the culprit was getting in and out of the building, carrying that much money. He couldn't think of any person capable of stealing from him. 

So imagine his surprise as he watches the love of his life, the reason for his success and sadly, the love that he lost, piling the money he used as bait inside a big black duffel bag. Huh. When did he get so thin? Why wasn't he here to see him? He should've stayed home for this. 

Jongin focus. This is your ex. He stole from you two times, three counting now. Three months and maybe months before that… What the hell is Kyungsoo doing with that money? What an unlucky Jongin because he has to wait for another month to know that. Because he will be at home the next time Kyungsoo comes back. 

Somehow, all of it made sense, he never told anyone about their separation, he never told the security to ban Kyungsoo here and they didn't notice that night Kyungsoo chose to walk away, the same night he explicitly told the older to do so… 

  
  


\--

  
  


It didn't take a month for Kyungsoo to come back and they both weren't expecting it when it happened. Jongin came back early from work, wanting to forget the stack of papers on his table at the office when he was met by the sight of his husband, no, ex-husband, who is holding the handles of a large duffel bag tightly in his hands. His eyes were cold and hard, staring into Jongin's own, before it softened a little. 

"Let me off the hook, just this time, Jongin" 

He knows how to get through to Jongin. How to talk to him, how to make him feel things. But his words were enough to snap Jongin out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo was indeed thinner, his voice sounded strained but it always delivered the same feeling to Jongin, the feeling of home, of safety… 

Jongin scoffed in disbelief, he didn't know what to say anymore. All these feelings suddenly came crashing down on him. It's been so long since they both stood in the same place and the last time they did, it didn't end well. His feelings never changed. He just proved it right at this moment. 

"And why should I? This is the fourth time you came into ou--my house to steal money. Give me a damn reason why I should let you off the hook?" he knew that his tone was hard but he didn't expect his husband to flinch like the last time he raised his voice at him. 

He wanted to hug him, console him and tell him that everything was going to get better but he couldn't move. His heart almost stopped when he heard Kyungsoo's voice break. "N-no. I can't. I can't tell you. Just let me go now, Jongin. I..you can deal with me after" Kyungsoo muttered, his voice getting smaller as he ends his answer. 

Jongin took a step forward and pulled the bag from his hus--ex husband's grip but the older was holding tighter than he expected. "Fine. You can rot in jail" he said, harshly letting go of the bag before he reached for his phone. 

Despite the heavy bag that was on Kyungsoo's hands, he managed to knock off Jongin's phone out of the taller's hand. 

"It's for my daughter, Jongin. It's for her. I need money for her. She needs a transplant.." Kyungsoo spoke hurriedly and so softly as if he was confessing a secret that he hasn't said to anyone. 

The thought of Kyungsoo having a child with another person irked the life out of Jongin. It was their plan. They wanted to build a family together. Where did they go wrong? The last time he checked on Kyungsoo was two years ago and that was four months after they separated. Kyungsoo took his half of the money in their joint savings account and left Jongin's own. They started that fund since they were in college, planning for the future even though Jongin already assured him that they were secured for life. 

"Stop fucking with me Kyungsoo. You don't have a child. We tried for a child, you couldn't..or did you find a better man?" Jongin chuckled bitterly, remembering that time he was comforting Kyungsoo after the pregnancy tests came out negative after trying. He said that maybe it wasn't the right time for them. 

He saw how Kyungsoo's hands clenched the straps of the bag tighter, his eyes were already brimming with tears but he looked so determined.

"I have a daughter, Kim Kairi…and she's your daughter too" Kyungsoo said softly, so quietly but it almost echoed through the whole house as his words were met with deafening silence. 

The world must be playing a huge joke on him right now. Jongin was actually waiting, almost begging internally to see Kyungsoo laugh but the man's expression was serious as that confession and he knows for a fact that Kyungsoo would never play him. 

"Let me go, Jongin. She needs me" Kyungsoo said, voice softening as he looked at Jongin's surprised expression. 

Jongin couldn't move and he could see Kyungsoo preparing to leave again… He tried to reach for the older's hand but Kyungsoo already moved away from him. 

"Soo" he called quietly. 

The man turned to him with a sad smile, the sad smile that has seen far too many times. 

"Let me meet her" he muttered

"I was planning to let you. I left my number at your desk, she only has a few months if... She's looking for her dad. Thank you, Nini" Kyungsoo says, finally giving him a very warm smile before leaving the house. 

The sound of the door closing made Jongin drop to his knees, he could almost feel the incoming bruise but it feels like the impending headache came first with all the revelation Kyungsoo brought and left him with. 

He doesn't care about the money. He cares about the little girl who lived her whole life, fighting for her life, only getting support from one father. He really fucked this up. 

  
  


\--

  
  


They had a very good life. Kyungsoo was the head chef of the restaurant that Jongin gifted him for their third anniversary. They married young, during their sophomore year in college and from then on they planned for the future. They were childhood friends since Kyungsoo's family moved into the city, boyfriends since high school and he was there when Kyungsoo came out to his family and was thrown away by his own flesh and blood. He was there to hold Kyungsoo's hand and tell him that they can get through it. Kyungsoo was just as there for him. He witnessed Jongin's lows and highs and he went through them with him. No one ever loved like they did. Everyone was jealous of them. They were perfect. 

When everything fell apart, it was Jongin's fault. He claimed it because it was indeed his fault. He was too busy at work and even though Kyungsoo wasn't demanding for time, he knew that the younger missed him. He missed Kyungsoo just as much. 

That night, their anniversary night, he forgot and he got drunk. He was dead tired from work and called his friends to go out and drink, missing the reminder that Kyungsoo texted him about their dinner. Girls were all over him but he was faithful, he never touched or bothered to look because Kyungsoo was more than enough for him. He's the epitome of beauty and grace for Jongin. He didn't need anyone else. 

When he got home, he was staggering, almost falling face flat before strong hands caught him and guided him inside the house. Kyungsoo was always patient, he always waited for Jongin to come home. Even though he was just as tired, even though he falls asleep on the couch, he never forgets to wait for Jongin to come home.

He sat Jongin on the couch and the next thing Jongin felt was a glass of cold water being shoved in his hands. 

"Jongin, I can't do this anymore. I can't just sit here and not ask. What is wrong? Talk to me, Nini" Kyungsoo says softly, his voice sounds exasperated but he really tried his best to mask his irritation. 

Jongin drank the water straight. He shouldn't talk to Kyungsoo while intoxicated but he knows that his husband deserves to know. 

"Nothing" his mouth says even though his brain was already telling him to just say everything that was bothering him. 

He just needs a hug, he's too tired from work and he doesn't even know why he's working himself too hard. He could stop but he couldn't stop himself from proving himself, of what? He doesn't know. 

"Jongin, how can I help you if you don't talk to me?" 

"You can't help me, Soo" _I am the only one who can help myself…_

He doesn't want to burden Kyungsoo with anything because the man has been with him through the toughest times, he has been attacked by the media instead of Jongin but he didn't falter. He has been through a lot and Jongin would rather face this internal battle by himself than burden Kyungsoo again. 

"Then what, Nini? What am I here for? You barely talk to me, you sink into your own space, you work to tire yourself out. Is this even a marriage anymore? You honestly look like you're more married to your work than me" Kyungsoo laughed bitterly, shaking his head at him. 

"Then go" 

"What?" Kyungsoo asks, his eyes widening before his forehead creased and his mouth turned into a frown

"Leave. If you can't accept this. If you can't accept me working to fucking feed us, then go" Jongin snaps at him. He couldn't stop his mouth, his brain is just as useless. 

"Jongin. You're drunk. We can talk about this when you're in a better shape" 

"This is my better shape. Am I not enough for you Kyungsoo?!" this is where it went wrong. Jongin knew better. He was already warned by his brain and by Kyungsoo but still, he let his mouth run faster than the bullet train. Words tumbling out before he can catch them. 

"This is not even the point of the conversation. Take a shower you smell like girls were all over you and you reek of smoke and alcohol" Kyungsoo said, taking the glass away from Jongin before standing up to head to the kitchen. 

"I was" he muttered, making Kyungsoo turned at him with an amused expression. "What?" 

"With girls, drinking" Jongin admits only to see his husband smiling at him before shaking his head lightly. "and is that supposed to make me believe that you cheated on me?" Kyungsoo asks 

"Kyungsoo why do you have so much faith in me? In our relationship?" 

"Because as I've said in my vow, I would always be your rock. Someone who will steady you when you're wavering. Just like you do for me" the older smiles at him softly. 

He doesn't deserve him. If he looks back to the weeks before this, the times he ignored Kyungsoo just to think about himself, his husband deserves better. He's so selfless that it makes Jongin wants to throw up in disgust. He's disgusted with himself. For putting Kyungsoo through terrible times. 

"Kyungsoo, you should go" he said quietly

"What?" 

"Leave" he almost shouted, he could see his husband shivering already but his mind and heart were at war and no one was winning. 

"Jongin.."

Jongin's head snapped up to meet the surprised eyes of his husband. "Just fucking leave. I don't want to see you! The reason why I keep on staying out is because of you! It's fucking suffocating!" 

It was the first time he ever raised his voice towards Kyungsoo and it was also the very first time Kyungsoo's tears fell because of him. He immediately wanted to take his words back, knowing that he didn't feel that way, he was angry at himself and not at Kyungsoo.

The way Kyungsoo looked at him was even more heartbreaking, his own arms, wrapped around himself as if he was protecting himself from the cold, from Jongin… The taller watched as Kyungsoo ran towards their bedroom and heard the door shut. He walked towards the guest room, knowing that his husband wouldn't let him in their room. 

  
  


When he woke up the next morning with a headache beginning to split his head in half, he had to blink his eyes a few times before remembering the argument he had with Kyungsoo. He knew he needed to ask for forgiveness and finally tell his husband about what's bothering him. When he saw that there was a glass of water, a bottle of sprite and two advils on top of a handwritten note, he knew that he was forgiven. 

He was so damn wrong when he went outside the guest room. There was no smell coming from the kitchen, the house as quiet as it can be and his heart started to hammer out of his chest, when he rushed to their bedroom the bed was already made. Kyungsoo left without him, without telling him. The older always calls him, leaves him a note or even wakes him up just to make sure he knows. 

Jongin knew he was fucked when the noticeable empty shelves in their walk in closet were the first thing he saw. He hurriedly looked for his phone and called his husband only to hear the same operator message telling him that the number is unavailable. 

He called Kyungsoo's best friend next because he knows that Baekhyun would always know where Kyungsoo was. The first sentence that the older said as soon as he answered the call made Jongin froze in his place. "WHERE THE FUCK IS KYUNGIE? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 

Jongin didn't come to work that day, he went around the city, the restaurant, and every place he could think of to look for Kyungsoo. Even the people at the restaurant were surprised because they said that Kyungsoo hired a new head chef before telling them that he was leaving. 

A notification came through his email which allowed Jongin to finally track down his husband. There was a huge withdrawal of money from their joint account that needed to inform both parties. When he came to the bank, Kyungsoo just exited the from door, holding a duffel bag and pulling the cap lower to hide his face before he gets into a car, a car that Jongin has never seen before. 

That was the last time they saw each other. When he came home, he saw a written note placed on the fridge. 

_I hope this is what you're looking for. I only wish for your happiness, Nini._

  * _Kyungsoo_



Jongin didn't stop to look for Kyungsoo and that time when he found him, well his private investigator found him four months after the fight. Kyungsoo was working at a bakery far from the city, living a simple life and the thing that broke Jongin was the fact that his husband was smiling softly towards another man. The following day, a set of divorce papers were sent to him with Kyungsoo's sign on them. The conditions were all in Jongin's favor, the only thing Kyungsoo got was the money he put in their joint savings accounts that they started back in college. He didn't even get the money from their savings account that actually has their earnings. 

He started a new life, a better life without Jongin in it. 

\--

This strongly feels like dejavu as Jongin stares at the security feeds, replaying the scene at his office a few hours ago. He wouldn't have caught Kyungsoo at that time if the latter didn't stop to make a note for him. The note that he's clutching right now in his right hand. It didn't say much, just Kyungsoo's number and a Gyeongju Hospital written at the bottom. Kyungsoo noticed all the cameras, he didn't miss one as he looked into them one by one, before giving a small wave as he left the room. He knew. He fucking knew that one day he would get caught and he wasn't even scared about it. 

That is one of the things Jongin loved about him. Kyungsoo was so fearless even at times where Jongin is done with everything. Kyungsoo is persistent and stubborn, he knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. Jongin always needs that push, he always needed the extra strength. He wasn't dependent on Kyungsoo but his life was better with Kyungsoo in it. It was magical. 

Jongin sighed for the nth time that night before he pulled out his phone, the back already shattered from the impact when Kyungsoo pulled it from his grasp earlier. 

Kim Kairi. Kim Kairi. Kim Ka--why is their daughter still carrying his last name? Did Kyung--wait--maybe Kyungsoo knows? Or maybe Kyungsoo married another Kim… Wow. That is just a slap on his face. 

He doesn't know how to feel about it. About his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER. He feels angry that Kyungsoo kept this from him, kept her from him. He could've… Yeah Jongin what could you do for your daughter??? After you threw out his other father… His daughter probably hated him. Can a child hate her father? What if…he needed answers. A lot of them.

He remembered the reason why he was holding phone. He stared at the cracked screen showing a photo of a smiling Kyungsoo as the background. He couldn't remove that picture, he took it on their wedding night, Kyungsoo looked so blissful and he was about to take a candid photo when the man turned and looked at him before smiling so beautifully. 

He sent an email to his secretary to cancel all his meetings and let the COO handle all his schedule. It was probably the first time he received a very prompt and simple reply from his secretary, the email containing only one word that made him shake his head in disbelief.

**_Finally._ **

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin didn't even know that Kyungsoo moved to Gyeongju, because he didn't want to be a stalker. Once he saw that Kyungsoo was smiling again, he respected the choice of his husband even though he suffered every single day and buried himself in his work. 

He didn't contact Kyungsoo but not because he was a stuck up man full of ego and pride. It was a matter of didn't or couldn't, he couldn't. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't sure if Kyungsoo would talk to him. 

As soon as the sun rose, he took a shower and dressed up casually too. He didn't style his hair and let it down just like what Kyungsoo like--Jongin stop. This is not about rekindling your lovelife. This is about your daughter and maybe his other father… 

Once he was comfortable with his clothes and packed all the things he needed, he picked up his phone, keys and wallet before heading out his place. The head of his security team, the only one he didn't fire, was standing right outside the door and it just reminded him of how Kyungsoo came in and out of the house. He couldn't help but smile a little, Kyungsoo just knows him too fucking well. 

"Mr. Kim are we not heading to the office?" his head of security asked with a confused look as Jongin called the elevator. 

"No. Tell everyone to have a day off or maybe a week off. I won't be back soon. I'll let you know once I plan to come back" Jongin answered, stepping inside the elevator before 

"Bu-" 

"It's okay. I can drive, you can all rest" Jongin said with finality before he closed the elevator doors leaving his head of security stunned. 

  
  
  


The drive to Gyeongju was too long and it became longer when Jongin decided to stop over a mall then stopped again to fill his car with gas. It was already past lunch when he got to Gyeongju. He notified his hotel that he would be coming and asked them to prepare his usual room, he's pretty sure that they're preparing more than they should but he needs a place to stay in case Kyungsoo kicks him out of the hospital.

He didn't even bother to check his room when he arrived at the hotel, he just instructed the manager to bring his things up and that he will come back later. He needs to see his daughter. He couldn't stop thinking about it since last night. He couldn't sleep because he kept on imagining how cute and beautiful she would be. His heart ached everytime he remembered the whole reason why he came for the money. The transplant. 

Jongin doesn't remember the last time he was at the hospital, both he and Kyungsoo were always in top shape and when they did get a cold or a fever, they go through it together. 

He could already feel his heart wanting to jump, he's so nervous as he was led to the pediatric department when he asked for Kim Kairi, all the nurses seemed to know the girl and they were happy to guide him to her room once he told them that he's one of the parents. 

"This is it. Mr. Ki--Kyungsoo~ssi is also inside. I'll let you catch up, the doctor already did his rounds so you can stay. Just put a mask on if you're uncomfortable" the nurse said before leaving him. 

He clenched his eyes shut and took three deep breaths before finally opening his eyes and the door. He frowned at the size of the room, the machine beeping a little loudly for his liking and the lack of anything in the room. 

Kyungsoo was sitting on the bed, holding a little hand in his own hand before turning to Jongin, his whole body was blocking the sight of their daughter. "You didn't have to bring anything, Jongin" the man smiled softly at him 

"I-I wanted to give her something" Jongin answered and stuttered because of Kyungsoo's stare. 

"P-papa?" a small melodic voice called softly, grabbing Kyungsoo's attention again. "hmm, riri~, someone came to visit you today" Kyungsoo answered softly as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss on top of his daughter's head. He finally stood up and let Jongin see her. 

Jongin's heart skipped far too many beats when he finally saw her. His imagination wasn't far off, Kairi is indeed beautiful and she is also the most beautiful combination of both him and Kyungsoo. She has the cutest button nose, a cute dimple on her cheek, plump lips and her eyes, she has Kyungsoo's eyes. Too beautiful to look at. 

Jongin didn't like the wires linked to her, probably monitoring her vitals and a bag of IV fluids to keep her hydrated. She looked okay but the paleness of her lips and her thin frame proved otherwise. 

"Nini, you can approach her. Here let me get this" he didn't even know that Kyungsoo was already next to him, the small man taking the teddy bear and a basket of fruits and flowers from him. 

"She looks fragile but she's not" Kyungsoo muttered before giving Jongin a light tap to move forward. Jongin jolted at the touch and effectively moved to walk towards the bed, the little girl following him as he walked closer. 

"Hi" he muttered with a confused tone as he sat on the foot of the bed. He doesn't have a clue on what to do. He doesn't know how to say anything!!! 

"I forgot how awkward you are during first meetings" Kyungsoo chuckled lightly before he sat opposite of Jongin, taking his daughter's hand. He pointed at Jongin. "You waited for Daddy, right? He's here. I told you he'll come" Kyungsoo said with a proud smile. 

The little girl followed his father's hand and then she smiled brightly, attacking Jongin with her dimple and the same heart shaped smile that Kyungsoo has. "Dada?" she called to Jongin. 

Jongin smiled back at her and nodded dumbly. "I am your Dada" he muttered with a stupid smile on his face. Kyungsoo chuckled again before putting his daughter's hand on Jongin's own outstretched hand. 

"Get acquainted. She's been waiting for you for a long time" Kyungsoo muttered, his hand lingering longer on top of Jongin's and their daughter's hands. 

"Papa, leaving?" the small girl asked

Kyungsoo kissed her cheek making her giggle before shaking his head. "No baby, I'll just get your Dada your favorite juice, he loves it too" Kyungsoo answered with a smile before giving Jongin a nod then left the room.

Jongin is more than awkward. He has a niece and a nephew that he loves dearly and close with but how is he this awkward with his own daughter. 

"Dada! Two!" his daughter squeezes a finger in his hand, obviously wanting attention. 

"Huh?" 

"Riri turns two!" she said again then pouted. Jongin's somewhat surprise at how articulate his little girl is, she barely stutters over her words too. 

"Oh? When is your birthday baby?" Jongin asks softly, bending down to level his face with his daughter's face"

"two!" she pouted again. She's so cute. She's so adorable. She's really Kyungsoo's daughter. 

Jongin tries to remember the month, remembering the cold weather earlier then added two months. "November? Your birthday is in November?" 

"hng!" his daughter nods and smiles at him making him smile as well. 

"I'll make sure we celebrate it!" Jongin brightly said, heart warming as he sees his daughter's eyes widened in excitement. "with papa?" she asks quietly as if she was scared to ask about it. 

"Yes, with papa and all your uncles" Jongin answered with a soft smile

"uncles?" 

"yes uncles. Papa and Dada have a lot of friends who will be excited to meet you princess" Jongin says softly, brushing his daughter's fringe away from her face 

"Uncle Myeonnie too?" the little girl asked with a confused look, her lips jutting out into another pout. 

"You know my brother? I mean Uncle Myeon?" 

His daughter nods before crawling on his lap and then rests her head on Jongin's chest. She's so warm and she's so fragile. Jongin carefully wrapped his arms around the fragile little girl. "Dada. I'm happy" 

"Me too, Kairi~yah. Dad's happy too" Jongin mumbled pressing a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. 

  
  


\--

"Riri looks happy" 

Kyungsoo looks away from the slightly opened door to look at the man standing beside him, dressed in a very pristine white coat. He smiled at the man and nodded lightly. "Thanks for giving me a push Jun hyung" 

The man chuckled and shook his head lightly. "This is why Jongin always says that you're my favorite brother more than him. He's probably mad that I kept you and Riri from him" the older answered. 

Junmyeon is Jongin's older brother, he's very supportive since Kyungsoo and Jongin were still dating. He stood by Jongin's decision to marry Kyungsoo even though their parents weren't sure about it. They were easily convinced and blessed the marriage once they saw how happy Jongin was. 

"I made you do that. I'll tell him" Kyungsoo said, frowning at the thought that his Junmyeon hyung would get in trouble. 

Junmyeon placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's okay Kyungie. You're Xing's favorite person, I was surprised that he was the one who told me about it" 

"I didn't know that he knows Sehunnie" Kyungsoo muttered. 

Back then, Kyungsoo didn't even think about reaching out to Junmyeon or his husband Sehun, mainly because they were closer and more loyal to Jongin. He asked for help from an old friend that just came back from China and that same man stayed with him after he knew Kyungsoo's condition. 

"Well my husband knows a lot of people and he and Yixing were in the same dance class back in uni. They're really tight" Junmyeon explained. 

When Yixing called his husband Sehun, he knew that he needed help, especially when the older asked for a pediatric surgeon even though Sehun is a cardiothoracic surgeon. Good thing, Junmyeon is a pediatric surgeon. He just didn't expect to see Kyungsoo carrying a little girl next to Sehun's best friend. 

Kyungsoo had to explain that he and Jongin lived separately and that Jongin didn't know about his pregnancy. It made a lot of sense that his brother always rejected family dinners. 

"How is she doing?" Junmyeon asked, changing the topic. He watched as his brother tried his best to make his daughter laugh and he's very successful at that. 

Kyungsoo shook his head "Still the same. We can't find a donor. It's hard. With her blood type and all" he muttered even though he already knows that the doctor knows about it. 

Ever since they met again, Junmyeon instantly took over his daughter's case. As much as possible Junmyeon tried to help them. He even waived his and Sehun's physician's fees but Kyungsoo still has his pride and he didn't want to be a burden. He had savings and he made sure to pay what he can. 

"Did you try to--" before the older could finish his words, Kyungsoo already shook his head. "No. I wouldn't. I couldn't"

Junmyeon sighed before turning to look at his brother who was already lying next to his daughter who was already getting sleepy from playing too much. "It might be the only option, Kyungie. Don't let your daughter suffer even more. You two have already been through a lot. Jongin would understand. Jongin would do anything" Junmyeon said softly before turning to look at Kyungsoo again. 

He knows how stubborn the man is. His brother, Jongin has already said the same thing multiple times. "I…hyung, I can't" Kyungsoo muttered

Junmyeon sighed knowing he can't win against Kyungsoo. He just hopes his brother would get through to him. "Okay. Let me know if you change your mind and tell Jongin that we should all have dinner later" 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin almost didn't agree to the dinner probably because he's still irritated with his brother for keeping Kyungsoo and their daughter, a secret from him but the main reason why he didn't want to go was because he's so in love with Kairi, she's the most gentle, wonderful and amazing baby girl in the whole world. He can't believe that he made her. They made such an angel like her. 

"Don't you have questions?" Kyungsoo asks to break the silence that is awkwardly surrounding them as they're on their way to the restaurant. Jongin offered to drive even though he was reluctant to leave his daughter alone. 

_Why did you leave? Why did you steal the money? Why did you keep our daughter away from me. Why did you go to another man instead of me? Why---_ "A lot but the main question is why? Why is she staying at the hospital?" Jongin asks because he didn't bother to look at his daughter's charts. He knows that his brother is handling her case since Kairi told him that she sees her Uncle Myeonnie most of the time. 

"Because staying at the hospital gives her a better chance at life. Your brother comes once a week to check on her, sometimes he comes in from Seoul if there's an emergency. Sehunnie offered this hospital to us because he can get a discounted stay for Kairi" Kyungsoo explains quietly, eyes darting towards Jongin's hand which are now clenching the wheel. 

"Sehun? My best friend?" he asks. 

"Yes. After he knew about Kairi's condition, he wanted to call you but I stopped him immediately and asked him to honor his code as a doctor. He was pretty mad. I think he's still mad. He visits Kairi but he doesn't talk to me that much anymore"

"Wow, my brother and my best friend. You can't really trust anyone, huh" Jongin says in disbelief 

"Jongin. If there's only one thing I'm regretful about, it's this. Not giving you enough time to spend with Kairi. She's so beautiful and her heart is so precious"

"Why are you talking as if she has no chance at this" 

"Her blood type" Kyungsoo mumbled

What are the odds…Jongin couldn't help but smile a little. It seems like can actually help their daughter. "She has the same as mine, huh. I can donate blood for her. Kyungsoo you don't even have to ask me. I'm ready to give up my life for yo--her" he mumbled the last few words, knowing that even if he said Kyungsoo's name, he would still mean it. 

He has a rare blood type, a golden blood as medical practitioners called it. He has an RHNull blood type that is rare and very important to most people because only 50 people are recorded to have it. They can't accept any blood, their body refuses to do so. They can donate but if they ever needed a blood transfusion, it should be from a Golden blood donor as well. 

Kyungsoo nodded a little and decided to tell Jongin the rest of Kairi's condition. "She needs a bone marrow transplant. That's why she's still at the hospital. She was a healthy baby when she came out but when she got sick, it was really bad that I always needed to rush her to the hospital. Her immune system just collapsed. I don't know what went wrong, Jongin. I tried my best to protect her. I told myself the moment I left your house that I would do anything to protect my child"

To be honest, Kairi has a fighting chance at this. The survival rate of a bone marrow transplant is higher than some major surgeries. It must've been risky and painful for their daughter because she's still young and she needs blood. 

"Our" Jongin corrects, all his thoughts were directed to one word that irked him more than it should. 

"what?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion. 

"You left OUR house and Kairi is OUR daughter. I may have been unwillingly absent even before her birth but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. We are moving her to Seoul to a better facility under the best doctors" 

"Your work" 

"Kyungsoo, I lost you because of work. I'm not letting that happen to our daughter"

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin wasn't sure if he wanted to punch, scream or run back to his car the moment he saw the same man he saw with Kyungsoo, two years back, now sitting next to his own brother. 

"I thought you said family dinner" Jongin almost gritted out, glaring at the man next to his brother. 

His brother seemed oblivious of his anger because the man just waved him off and asked him to sit down. "Sehun couldn't make it tonight. He's on call but Yixing is a family friend" Junmyeon explained 

They both watched as the family friend stood up and enveloped Kyungsoo into a very tight hug. "Hey Soo" 

Yes, Jongin really wants to punch someone. Kyungsoo's smile is so bright that Jongin is fucking envious of that guy. He wants to make Kyungsoo smile like that too. Just like old times, just like when they were still so happy. 

"You're already back, hyung?" Kyungsoo asks, sitting next to Jongin, his hand grazing Jongin sides but he didn't even notice it. 

The dimpled man, Yixing, smiled and nodded at Kyungsoo. "Yes, Jun picked me up at the airport. I have gifts for beibei" the man said, pointing at the paper bags next to him

"Bei bei?" Jongin intrudes because fuck him if he's going to sit still and watch some random man flirting with his husband…ex husband… 

"I call Kairi my baby. I assume you already met her?" Yixing answered 

"You assume right. How do you fit in this equation?" Jongin asks bluntly, his tone wasn't forgiving. 

"Jongin" Junmyeon and Kyungsoo said at the same time

"I'm sorry. If he's not awkward, he's a bit aggressive" Kyungsoo muttered a little 

Kyungsoo turned to look at him with a warning glare and a tap on his thigh, telling him to behave. He had to mask his face with a frown but he's so damn happy that Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to scold him like before. 

Just what the hell are you doing, Jongin? This is not rekindling old flames or whatever. Why are you still fighting for Kyungsoo's affection. 

"I stayed with Kyungsoo through his pregnancy and after it. We took care of our princess" Yixing said, smiling fondly at Kyungsoo before he turned to Jongin with a smirk. 

"Not yours. Kairi is MINE, Kyungsoo and mine" he said firmly, he knows he shouldn't have walked into this trap but he couldn't help himself. That man already stole Kyungsoo away from him. He's not going to let him steal their daughter as well. 

"Okay that's enough. I can see your wolf snarling, Jongin. Keep it down" Junmyeon teased, eyeing his brother before giving a pat on Yixing's back. "Stop teasing him, Xing"

"He deserved it" Yixing answered lightly, showing his dimpled smile. 

"I don't deserve anything coming from you" Jongin almost snapped at Yixing who was looking at him with a cocky but innocent expression

He hates this man. He looks like a fucking angel. 

"Jongin. Please stop. Hyung really helped me out after..just...this is not something you should be mad at. I'm you need someone to be mad at, you can direct your anger at me. I'll take it" Kyungsoo said in an exasperated tone. 

"I'm not mad" Jongin muttered. He doesn't want to upset Kyungsoo. He still wants to talk to him. There's a lot of things that he wants to know… 

"Even if he stole from you?" Junmyeon jokes, Yixing's eyes widened and Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin before looking away again, ears red in embarrassment 

"You know about that?" 

Junmyeon's eyes looked so proud as he nodded at him. "I gave him the idea because you were such an ass to him. You don't deserve, Kyung" he said bluntly with a teasing tone 

"Am I your brother????" Jongin said in disbelief

"I'm kidding but I really suggested that he borrow from you without telling you" Junmyeon smiled brightly at him before he called the waiter to order their food. 

Kyungsoo sighed beside him, his hands were joined together and his head was bowed. Jongin couldn't help but reach under the table to hold Kyungsoo's hand, making the older flinch and widened his eyes at their hands. "Money doesn't matter, Soo. What's mine is yours" he whispered quietly

Kyungsoo looked away but he didn't remove Jongin's hand that's comfortable covering his hands. Jongin unwillingly let go of his hands when their food came. He participated in the conversation but most of his attention was focused on Kyungsoo and how much he has changed in just two years. 

  
  


\--

  
  


It wasn't easy to convince Kyungsoo to move back in but getting on the good side of their daughter was easier. She wasn't required to be in the hospital 24/7,Kyungsoo just chose to make her stay there because as per Junmyeon and Sehun, she was safer there. 

As long as they're still waiting for the right donor, Kairi can stay at home in the care of a stay-in nurse. It also helps that Junmyeon and Sehun's house are only five minutes away from them. 

"Jongin, I can look for another place" Kyungsoo says after he puts down the last of Kairi's things. They didn't have a lot and it actually hurt Jongin because he vowed to never let Kyungsoo suffer, yet he and their daughter suffered more than what he could imagine 

"This is your house too" Jongin pointed out, not wanting Kyungsoo to treat their safe haven as a strange place. 

"This. Please stop" Kyungsoo muttered, hands balling into fists. 

"Stop what?" 

"There's no us. I sent you the divorce papers. You asked for the space, you wanted...you were being suffocated by me. I thought I was helping but I wasn't. I don't..want that to happen again" Kyungsoo says firmly, he hated feeling like this, feeling so close yet so far. He already went through this once. It was such a bad moment for him. 

"Soo" Jongin calls out softly, hand reaching out but Kyungsoo took a step back and shook his head. 

"No. You can.. Riri can stay here. At least let me visit her. I understand if you're mad at me but don't keep our daughter from me. I.." the older's voice cracked, the thought of her daughter being taken away from him…maybe this was a bad choice...

"Soo. I won't take her away from you. I told Riri you're going to stay here" 

"I can't. Jongin. There's so much in between us… I can't" Kyungsoo said quietly

"Where will you stay then?" Jongin asks, picking up the penguin stuffed toy that he remembered giving Kyungsoo back in high school. 

"I'll look for a place but for now I'll be staying with Yixing hyung. I'm going to look for a job to pay--" 

"Kyungsoo, enough. If you want to go for now then fine. I told you that money is not a problem. I understand what you did and I would allow you to do it again for the sake of our daughter. If you're not ready then that's fine. If you need a job, your restaurant is still waiting for its head chef. I'm only one call away. You know the passcode, you can visit Kairi anytime you want. Let's not argue about this. Let's not argue about us." Jongin said with a tone of finality and a hard stare that made Kyungsoo squirm. 

Kyungsoo almost wanted to bury his face on Jongin's chest if not for the heavy atmosphere around them and the fact that they haven't talked about the things that led them to this moment. "O-okay" he muttered in defeat. 

\--


	3. We don't need anything or anyone

Jongin doesn't know a lot about surgeries or about bone marrow transplants but he knows that it has a high success rate amongst other surgeries. Kairi has a low immune system that's why her room is pretty much sterilized. Everyone who enters the room should be perfectly clean as well. 

It has been weeks since they first met and he took a long leave from work. He does work from home but he sticks close to Kairi and plays with her most of the time. The young girl plays quietly, she's more interested in picture books than the television, something that she got from Kyungsoo. 

Kairi loves Kyungsoo's cooking and his papa always indulges her with healthy snacks and homemade food, which means he cooks for Jongin too. As per the princess' request, both of her fathers tuck her every night to bed. Kyungsoo leaves shortly after he makes sure that Kairi is asleep then he goes to his part time job. 

Much to Jongin's dismay, Kyungsoo didn't come back to their restaurant, instead, he found a job at a Cafe near the restaurant that runs 24/7. His shift is always late at night so after work he goes home to Yixing, get some rest and then visit Kairi. It's a routine that Jongin wanted to change badly but even as mature adults, they can't seem to talk about the things that they went through. 

Kyungsoo talks about Kairi, the moments that Jongin missed, he gladly shares. There are a lot of pictures that Jongin had printed out and framed to be placed all over the house, most of them are before Kairi frequented the hospital. It was hard for Kyungsoo to talk about those times so he breezed past through them, offering small details and then some. 

"Dada when will Riri be okay?" one thing Jongin loves more about his smart daughter is her ability to learn fast and well be firm with her words. She tests out words and then put them together like puzzle pieces, smiling when her parents understand her well. 

"Soon, baby" he promises. He doesn't have a clue. His brother, Junmyeon keeps on telling him that Kairi is already on top of the list but the matches are close to none. Blood is not a problem Jongin has probably banked more blood than he could ever need because his parents made sure that in case of emergencies, he would have his own blood ready. 

He picked up his new phone before giving Kairi a puzzle box, the puzzle shapes are right next to her and she just have to match it to the holes for them to get inside the box. It was a new toy that came from Sehun who visited them earlier in the day. 

Jongin is frustrated. His little girl is turning two and he wants to celebrate her birthday but with her condition it would be a stretch to let her celebrate outside.

"Dada, where is papa?" 

"Talking to Uncle Myeon. They are working hard to help Kairi" Jongin assured him. 

It's the only thing he does these days. He barely talks to Kyungsoo about anything other than Kairi and her illness. He hasn't even tried to ask about the other. 

"Am I going to get better Dada?" 

He feels his heart getting squeezed so much every time his daughter asks when she's going to get better. If he could, he would give her everything. "Of course, princess. I will do everything that I can to make that happen"

"Do you want any gift?" he asks, effectively changing the topic when his little girl beams at him "Snacks!!" 

"Aside from food, baby" he chuckled, playfully pressing the tip of his index finger on her daughter's cute nose. 

"Papa here too..and I want to play outside" Riri pouts, the very same cute expression that mirrors his own pout

"I'll work very hard to make sure that happens, Riri~ah. Daddy loves you very much" Jongin says, putting away his laptop to pull his daughter into his arms. 

"Papa too?" Riri whispers softly. Jongin placed a kiss on the top of her head, feeling how fragile she is. "Yes, I love papa too" he says, noticing belatedly how he misunderstood his daughter's question. 

  
  


\--

Knowing that they can't go out to celebrate their daughter's birthday, Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to just celebrate with their friends so that they can meet their lovely daughter. Baekhyun immediately cooed as soon as he walked in, he has been in touch with Kyungsoo but he wasn’t allowed to visit.

Everyone was smitten with the young girl as soon as they saw her. Not one, wasn't mesmerized with her love to learn new things and her bright smiles. Sehun and Junmyeon brought their kids as well, Jongin's favorite niece and nephew, who are very careful and shy with young Riri. 

"Thank you for doing this, Jongin" Kyungsoo says softly, passing a bottle of beer to Jongin but the latter rejected it, not wanting to touch a drop of alcohol so he can enjoy his daughter’s birthday.

He looked beside "Kyungsoo, she's our daughter. She deserves the best. I might not have been there from the start but I am sure I will be there for the rest of it" 

"I can't ask that much" Kyungsoo says with a sad smile. 

They’re both standing by the kitchen counter, looking at their guests playing around, soft music playing in the background and food getting passed around. It’s almost like before. It’s like as if nothing happened, nothing changed except for the fact that Jongin missed most of her daughter’s life and lost Kyungsoo too. 

"You're not asking anything from me. I'm willing to do this for her, for us" Jongin says softly. He already feels defeated. He doesn’t know how to win Kyungsoo back, he doesn’t even know if there’s anything left to win back. 

"There's no us, Jongin. You made that choice long ago" Kyungsoo pointed out.

Jongin wanted to explain, wanted to reason out but words didn’t come out from his mouth, his throat closed up, knowing that he did say those words and he made Kyungsoo feel that he picked his job over anything, over them, over their relationship.

"Kyungsoo--" 

Their attention got pulled out of their bubble as soon as they heard the sound of plastic cups falling down on the floor. They immediately saw Junmyeon holding their daugther’s unconscious body. "Riri! Jongin! Can someone call the hospital?!" Junmyeon shouted even though Sehun was already on his phone probably telling the hospital to get ready for them.

"Hyung! What happened!?" Jongin asked as he goes on his knees to pick up his daughter. Kyungsoo was right behind him, his eyes were full of worry but unlike Jongin, he’s still put together. Jongin couldn’t hide his exasperation as he pushed past the door to call on the elevator.

He has never hated his penthouse as much as he does now. He needs to get a fucking real house. This is not a place to live and start a family. The elevator doors opened, both Sehun and Junmyeon got in with them, leaving their friends with the other kids. 

"Riri~yah, you’re scaring your dad. Baby, wake up please" Jongin mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on top of his daughter’s head. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin officially hates the hospital. He just wanted his daughter to celebrate her birthday, why did everything turn out like this? He watched as Sehun and Junmyeon pushed past the nurses, wheeling Riri in and giving instructions. They’ve been through this multiple times, Jongin could see how they’re both put together, even the team that waited for them knew what they were supposed to do. 

“She’ll be alright, Jongin” Kyungsoo said quietly

“How can you just accept this Kyungsoo?! This is not the life that she should have!” Jongin says, raising his voice and immediately regretting it when he saw the disbelief on Kyungsoo’s face.

He can see the tears forming in the other’s eyes. He hates this. He hates arguing with Kyungsoo, he hates that he feels so helpless with his daughter's condition. 

“This is the best I can give her! Where did you think I used all that money I got from you? I spent it to outsource blood, to negotiate for possible donors. I even got tested for it too, Jongin! I tried everything! Don’t put it on me!” Kyungsoo answered back, his arms protectively wrapping around his front as if he’s shielding himself from Jongin

“You’re right. But you didn’t try everything, Soo. You didn’t call me” Jongin muttered

“What?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion but Jongin’s attention was already pulled by his search for something. 

“Doctor Han!” Jongin called the rushing doctor. He’s pretty sure that the Chinese doctor is part of Junmyeon’s surgical team too. Since Lu Han and his brother trained together and he wasn’t wrong when Luhan turned to look at him.

The blonde haired doctor looked surprised to see him, he reached out but he stopped midway only to walk forward, making Jongin and Kyungsoo follow him. “Jongin? Why are you here? Are you sick? I’m sorry, I have an emergency patient, Junmyeon is--”

“She’s my daughter. Is it possible for me to be a donor?” Jongin cuts him off. Both Kyungsoo and Luhan halted to look at him. No one considered it. Not even Kyungsoo and he’s sure Kyungsoo has his reasons but this is his decision as well. 

“We have to check first and get samples. Jongin, being a donor is not easy. You can’t immediately get back to work after the surgery, there are side effects that you have to conside--” Lu Han wasn’t even done listing off the cons of the procedure but Jongin already waved him off, determination in his eyes as he asks again. 

“Is it possible? I have the same blood type too” Jongin pushed, he has a better chance than Kyungsoo. For sure, family members can be counted as donors too, right? 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo called softly, his eyes were questioning but Jongin knew what he was worried about. Kyungsoo was always easy to ready when it comes to his intention regarding Jongin’s health and safety. “You gave everything you have, Kyungsoo. It’s my turn to give my everything”

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Pain. Jongin has never allowed himself to be in physical pain because he was taught that he was fragile. At a young age, he learned how to defend himself, learned how to be healthy and learned how to love things that won’t hurt him. Just like how easy dancing was for him, learning to be careful was easy. 

Pain, his daughter felt pain as soon as her immune system collapsed. Voluntarily subjecting himself to a week of soreness and trivial side effects is nothing for Jongin. His tests came out positive after a few days. Riri is already staying at the hospital, even without the results, Junmyeon already approved that both Riri and Jongin should be prepared.

Junmyeon already told Jongin of how bad Riri’s chances are. She’s not faring well and not everyone who gets a transplant survives but Jongin believes, she will. 

“Jongin you don’t have to do this” Kyungsoo muttered, somewhat since Jongin is already being wheeled out of the room for the procedure

“After this, once our daughter is better, we will talk. Promise me” Jongin says. He opted for a wheelchair instead of a gurney, mainly because he wanted to be sitting up as he parts from Kyungsoo. His brother almost laughed at him for being so dramatic because the procedure wouldn’t even take that long and he’s going to be under anesthesia the whole time.

“Jong--”

“Soo, just promise me this” Jongin says firmly, holding Kyungsoo’s hand in his. He expected the older to pull away but Kyungsoo just squeezed his hand tighter.

“Okay. I promise. Once you two are okay, we’ll talk” 

“Like adults” Jongin pointed out, making Kyungsoo chuckle softly.

He likes this better. Kyungsoo gained a little weight, he doesn’t look so skinny anymore, his eyes are starting to brighten up again. He’s starting to look like his Kyungsoo. “Like adults” the older agreed, giving Jongin a light squeeze on the arm. 

“Okay”

“Thank you, Nini” Kyungsoo says softly, looking fondly at Jongin as he was wheeled into the elevator. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Soo. I’ll be here from now on” Jongin says before the elevator doors closed

Sehun snickered beside him and pinched his arm. “Still fucking cheesy, I see”

“I’m going to win him back” Jongin says proudly.

Sehun shook his head lightly. He has been friends with his brother in law for a long time to know how much the latter is so in love with Kyungsoo. “I’m sure. Just to tell you, he and Yixing hyung never happened. Yixing hyung is dating Dr. Han” 

\--


	4. Just forget the world

Kyungsoo frowns at the man in front of him. It has been three days and yet Jongin is still unconscious, even their daughter is already awake and recovering well. Junmyeon hyung said that it will take weeks to see if Riri's transplant was fully successful but these past three days, her condition got better already. 

Sehun said Jongin's procedure went perfectly fine and that he would be awake after an hour or two but they were all surprised when he didn't wake up. They ordered to run some tests which all came back perfectly okay.. 

"Jongin" 

"Are you sleeping?" 

"You've been sleeping for three days. The longest you've slept is a day and a half and that was back when we were in high school" 

"Can you please wake up now. Riri is getting worried. Stop stressing me out, I'm worried too" 

"Nini" Kyungsoo grunts in frustration. He squeezes Jongin’s hand before placing his forehead on top of their hands. He’s been talking to younger for days because Sehun suggested that his voice might bring him back.

“Why did we have to separate?” Kyungsoo says so low that it echoed in his own ears. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Unfair decisions that was made without the right reason and most of all, it's because they didn't fight for their relationship when they should've. 

“B-because I’m stupid” Kyungsoo immediately sat straight after hearing the voice that he has been waiting for. “J-Jongin!” he tried to calm down the redness of his cheeks, embarrassed that his ex-husband probably heard all of the mindless things he said

“Wait! Ice chips! Are you okay? I should call the doctor! Nurse!” he stood up and immediately reached for the cup on the table next to the bed, poured some ice water before placing a small straw in it. 

“Soo”

“Huh?” he asked, stopping when he felt a large warm hand on his wrist. 

“Stop panicking, I’m okay. How’s Riri?” Jongin asks, taking the cup of ice water from Kyungsoo after feeling the dryness of his throat 

“She’s fine. We transferred her into another room because Junmyeon hyung said that her recovery period is the critical part”

“How long was I--” he started to ask but was cut off by the glare that Kyungsoo gave. “You slept for three days!” 

“I still feel sleepy” he mumbled, lazily blinking his eyes. He feels sleepy more than he should probably but his back aches too. 

A slap on his arm jolts him to consciousness again. “No! Don’t you dare, Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo warns

“Nurse, please call the doctor. Jongin is already awake” 

Jongin blinked the sleep away before he focused on Kyungsoo's face again, the man was standing now, eyebrows furrowed as he waits for the doctor. 

Time did him some change, when they first met again Kyungsoo was thin but now after they moved back to Seoul, he started to gain weight. 

"Soo?" Jongin called out softly

The smaller turned to look at him before his eyes dragged down to their linked hands, when did that happen…? "Yes?" he answers. 

"I didn't do it" Jongin admits

"Do what?" 

"Submit our divorce papers. I couldn't. I was selfish again, I'm sorry" he muttered, he wasn't regretful, he didn't even think twice before burning the divorce papers. He couldn't do that to them. He would've begged Kyungsoo to take him back and he still will, if given the chance. 

Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to get mad at him but the only thing he got was silence. And even after Junmyeon and Sehun checked him, there was still no response from Kyungsoo. Ah. He fucked up again. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


They didn't get back together but Kyungsoo also didn't move out of Seoul. Riri had to regain her physical strength with therapy and of course, introducing her to things that she couldn't do or eat while she was sick. 

Jongin loved every second of it. He went back to work almost immediately after he woke up and he didn't mind working all day as long because he always comes home to the sight of his husband and daughter playing around. 

Sometimes he has to work late so when he comes home, his daughter is already tucked in and sometimes his brother is there watching her or Yixing because Kyungsoo already left for work. 

They never talked about the divorce papers or the fact that Jongin is just a selfish prick but Kyungsoo wasn't hostile to him anymore. Sometimes, he is also greeted by homemade food from Kyungsoo before the latter leaves for work. 

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo's walls going down little by little but that's not enough reason to get back together without talking. He's not going to push Kyungsoo into another relationship. They both need to be ready, for them and for their daughter. 

  
  


What he didn't expect was to see Kyungsoo sitting on the couch in the living room, the lights were off except for the lamps on the end tables on either side of the couch. He looks like he is in deep thought, his forearms resting on his thighs, hands covering his face. Jongin is somewhat worried not only because of Kyungsoo skipping work but also because of the stress that he's emitting. 

Jongin has been going home late since the week started and he barely had time to play with their daughter because she was already asleep when he comes home. He's pushing himself harder so that he can finish everything quickly to be able to spend more time with Riri. 

"Soo?" he calls out, removing his cost and loosening his tie before he walks towards the couch. 

"Have you eaten?" Kyungsoo asks, voice distant and cold. 

"Yeah. I had takeout earlier" he answered as he tries to remember when was "earlier" he's sure that he didn't eat dinner but he also didn't want to worry Kyungsoo. 

"Can we talk?" Kyungsoo asks, still not looking up but at least he finally removed his hands on his face as he sits up. 

Jongin sat on the adjacent couch so that he can still be close to the other without crossing his personal space. 

"Is something wrong? Is Riri okay?" Jongin half panics when Kyungsoo doesn't say anything after a solid minute. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his lip turning into a soft smile before he finally looks at Jongin. His eyes were moist and Jongin knows that he was probably crying before he arrived. 

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks tentatively, not knowing if Kyungsoo needs a hug or if he's allowed to give him one. 

"You're working too much these days" Kyungsoo noted, it wasn't accusing but Jongin felt the same sinking feeling in his gut when he remembers how this same thing happened before. 

"I know, Soo. I'm sorry. I'm doing my best to come home early. I just--there's something going on with the company. I'm almost done. I'll spend more time with you two. I promise" Jongin says shakily, afraid that this might cause him his husband and his daughter again. 

"It's okay. I'm just worried about you. Riri also worries about you. She told me that you looked tired and she is right as usual" Kyungsoo says lightly. 

"I'm trying to finish everything fast so that I can spend more time with her.. I miss her so much" he says quietly, lowering his head down. He didn't want to fuck up again. They're just starting over again. He doesn't want to mess it up. 

"She misses you too. I miss you too" 

Jongin's head snaps up and he sees the other staring back at him. "Soo. I miss you" 

"I know, Jongin" the other smiles at him gently

Warmth filled Jongin's chest because of Kyungsoo's soft gaze at him. "I was wrong. I should've known better than to push you away. Money and work is important but you should've been my priority. I vowed a wonderful life for us, only filled with happiness and love but I broke that vow. I know better now. I can't promise that I won't mess up again because you know how much I lose myself sometimes but I will do my best to be better for you and for our daughter" he says firmly

"That sounds so cliché" Kyungsoo says lightly. They both chuckled and Jongin nodded in agreement. 

"I know. I almost cringed but Soo, everything I said...is true. I never wanted anything more than a future with you. Without you, without Riri, all of this is worthless" he continues. 

"You said your work is almost done?" Kyungsoo asks, effectively ignoring Jongin's words. The taller pouted at him but nodded anyways. He was done with the important stuff and he already passed the job to his COO before he left work, he just have to oversee everything. 

"Can you stay in tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asks again

Jongin's forehead creased, he doesn't know where this is going "Yes, wh--" 

"Let's take Riri out on a family date" Kyungsoo said softly

"Fami--" 

Kyungsoo cuts him off again but this time, with a heart stopping smile. "Yes, Jongin. You're my home, I will always come back to you. I only gave you space because you asked for it. My heart broke when you accepted the divorce papers but when you told me that you didn't push through with it, every emotion that I've been trying to hide, surfaced" Kyungsoo admits, his heart feels lighter now after months of 

"I love you" Jongin says, he couldn't hold it in anymore and he knows that Kyungsoo knows it anyway. What's the point of hiding? 

"Can you come closer and say it to me again?" 

Jongin doesn't need to be told twice. He took one long step towards Kyungsoo to sit next to him before he pulled the other into his lap and into his arms. "I love you so much, Kim Kyungsoo" he says leaning his forehead to rest on Kyungsoo's own. 

"I love you too, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo answers before closing the distance between them. 

There wasn't electricity as their lips touched but there was warmth, the one that they both longed for, this is home. 

"Papa! Dada! Hug me too!" a small voice called out

Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss, making Jongin pout. They both turned to look at their daughter who is hugging her bear stuffed toy, a pout on her lips as she rubs her eyes. 

Kyungsoo stood up and carried her before he walks back to the couch then plopped back down on Jongin's lap making the latter groan but he still wrapped his arms around them. Jongin peppered both Kyungsoo and Kairi's faces with kisses making them both chuckle and giggle, filling the once quiet house with soft laughter and warmth. 

This is what he wants the most. 

_**His family.** _

_**His daughter.** _

_**His Kyungsoo.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all wonderful. Thank you for reading this. <3


End file.
